She
by ladyluna10
Summary: Sirius Black conoce como nadie a Marlene McKinnon y sabe que es simplemente ella. Disclaimer: Todo lo que reconozcas es propiedad de JK Rowling. Este fic participa en el Cuarto Reto "Historias en Canciones" del foro "El triángulo, donde tres, están unidos".


Disclaimer: Todo lo que reconozcas es propiedad de JK Rowling

Aviso: **_Este fic participa en el Cuarto Reto "Historias en Canciones" del foro "El triángulo, donde tres, están unidos"_**.

* * *

Sirius sonrió sin poder evitarlo al ver a Marlene salir completamente preparada del dormitorio. Con aquel traje rosa de encaje, el pelo recogido en un moño bajo, los tacones y el pequeño bolsito, parecía un ángel, pero él la conocía muy bien y sabía que, bajo esa apariencia tan perfecta, había una auténtica guerrera que podía hacer que un grupo de mortífagos temblara si se lo proponía. Marlene era fuego y calma, fuerza y debilidad, determinación y miedo. Era miles de cosas opuestas y nunca sabías con qué iba a sorprenderte aquel día.

–Deja de mirarme así –le dijo, sacándolo de sus pensamientos. Lanzó una pequeña carcajada y negó con la cabeza–. Sé que no es mi estilo, pero lo ha elegido Lily y soy su dama de honor.

–Estás preciosa, Marls.

Sonrió de medio lado y se acercó a ella. Apoyó ambas manos en sus caderas y la besó con delicadeza, estrechándola con fuerza entre sus brazos. La rubia arqueó levemente la espalda y correspondió su beso con fuerza y pasión, haciendo que un estremecimiento los recorriera a ambos.

–¿Estás tan contento por haber ganado la apuesta? –Murmuró ella cuando se separaron, dedicándole una mirada burlona.

–Entre otras cosas.

Acarició su costado y pasó a su brazo, que rozó con delicadeza hasta llegar al tatuaje de la muñeca que acababa de sanarse. Un pequeño girasol con dos hojas verdes bajo este. Lo besó y ella bajó la mirada unos instantes. Se lo había hecho el mismo día que se fue de casa para no poner en peligro a su familia, el día que decidió luchar por un mundo mágico más justo, el día que eligió quedarse con Sirius y no dejar que los Black la amedrentaran.

–Layla estará bien –le susurró. Los girasoles eran las flores preferidas de su hermana y por eso lo había hecho.

–Lo sé, me encargaré personalmente de ello –lo miró, con la determinación dibujada en sus ojos y él volvió a ver a la Marlene guerrera. Aquella que defendía con uñas y dientes lo que amaba, aquella que se mostraba altiva y segura delante de sus enemigos, aquella que jamás perdía una discusión.

Se separaron con desgana y él entró al dormitorio para terminar de arreglarse. Era el padrino y debía estar espectacular –no entendía eso de que era el día de los novios, también debía ser el suyo, por supuesto–. Se ajustó la pajarita delante del espejo del armario y cogió la chaqueta antes de salir de nuevo al salón y fijarse otra vez en Marlene.

La rubia estaba sentada sobre la barra americana de su cocina –como siempre hacía por los mañanas– y removía una taza de café mágicamente. Y ahí estaba de nuevo la Marlene tranquila. Ahí estaba la chica que veía cada mañana al despertarse, la que lloraba leyendo el Profeta a escondidas, la chica a la que le había hecho el amor por primera vez en su sexto curso.

Suspiró sin poder evitarlo. Marlene era su debilidad y lo sabía perfectamente. Era la luz de sus días, la risa de su preocupación, la cura de sus heridas, pero eso le preocupaba más de lo que era capaz de admitir. Sabía que todo debía pagarse en la vida y que, por cada momento de felicidad y placer junto a ella, habría un momento de dolor.

Había dudado desde el primer momento, había temido que fueran a por ella por su culpa, que intentaran utilizarla para hacerle daño. Había tenido mucho miedo, pero al final había dejado de dudar y temer. Había empezado a imaginar un presente junto a ella, un ahora en tiempos de guerra. Marlene McKinnon –la insufrible rubia que ponía los ojos en blanco cuando se encontraban por los pasillos, la que le retó al quidditch e hizo trampas para intentar ganar, la que él adoraba molestar– se había convertido sin proponérselo en una de sus razones para luchar, en uno de sus motivos para sobrevivir. Y estaba dispuesto a que eso fuera así hasta que uno de los dos exhalara su último aliento.

–¿Ya estás listo? –Le preguntó ella al darse cuenta de que estaba en la puerta del dormitorio.

–Sí, claro –él sonrió y asintió–. Vámonos. James y Lily nos necesitarán para terminar de ultimar los detalles.

Marlene se acercó a él y entrelazó sus dedos y él la besó otra vez. Definitivamente ella era especial. Ella era simplemente ella.


End file.
